Graboids Drabbles
by jva98
Summary: They also can feel, but not like a normal human, they want to kill you, but that could be funny, just if you let them to eat you everithing could be better
1. Sweet dream

_**Graboids Drabbles**_

 **HELLOOO EVERYONE, I´m new in this fandom, and also, new on this language, the English isn´t my first idiom, so if I made grammar fails, or I just don´t use modern language (or normal) don´t be afraid, I´m learning English even this day :D**

 **I loved graboids movies, and I want to share this drabbles of comics than I did when I was young… (3 years ago) The comedy could be… Surrealistic and stupid, so don´t blame me if I fu## you mind xD**

 **Also in this story line, the graboids speak, don't ask me how does it work, just deal with it xD**

 **Let´s start it, try to imagine it like a diary comic, and if the English isn´t for me, just told me :D**

 **The graboids ant tremors aren´t mines, I´m own just of this "comics strips".**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Sweet dream**

There was Robert, working on his farm, the sun was hot, the crop still growing and he was tired, so he stop to do that works and he started to come back to his home.

-It was a good day, maybe tomorrow I can harvest a new yield soon, I just have to wait until the summer for…-started to think that man about the future; future that he doesn´t going to live, cause the dirt started to move at thirty feets of him.

Robert hasn´t seen it, but a shudder told him than something´s wrong; so he just turned around, he saw the dirt moving away, making a path over the ground, he was so scared than screamed.

-¡HOLY SH###!-was the last words of Robert, just a seconds before a worm of the land, better known as graboid jumped over the ground, a mystical and antique creature than lived on this planet above thousand, maybe millons of years, the best hunter of the nature in the land, Robert screamed, but wasn´t able to run, the creature took him by the foot, and started to pull him to it mouth.

-AHHHHH!-screamed Robert whit him last air, and the life started to go away and… and…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-Wha… what?-the alarm clock made to our starring awaken, he hadn´t eyes, or nose; he was a creature with three tongues, and a peaking beak, with body of worm, he was a graboid, the big and fat graboid, from the Denovian era.

-Oh well… I had a sweet dream.-said the creature stretching his tongues to stretch in the morning.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Well, it was my first history on English, I hope you liked, if you want I can do it again on Spanish for don´t screwing up so much, I´m sorry.**

 **But anyway, let review if you liked this was just the presentation :D**


	2. I love working

_**Graboids Drabbles**_

 _ **Chapter 2 I love working**_

There were our graboid on Perfection Nevada digging on the dirt, near of that little village, he had just awaken thirty minutes ago, so he needed food, fresh food. What does it eat?

Humans of course!

-Time to morning job.

He just circle the little pretty village of Perfection, Who gonna be him next victim? This was an easy answer when he listen a few steps close of him.

-Dear, I´m going to job, don´t wait my early.-said a poor and innocent family man, him destiny was shut when a tongue red took him from de dirt.

The guy fallen to the grave, he hadn´t know than he was already dead; another two tongues took stronger with them little teeth.

Finally the graboid came out from his hiding place and sucked down to the man to the dirt, the scream of the guy was listened on his house; but not for his housewife; the horror scream was hear by someone else.

-Delicious.-exclaimed the graboid whit half body out of land, but hidden behind some bushes.

-Daddy?-the daughter was a child of fourth year, she heed the scream of her progenitor when he died.

A tongue get out of the bush and smiled with it face, then that same tongue come back to the mouth and the creature started to do a new tunnel to the little girl.

-Daddy? Was that you?-called the little girl trying to found to her dad, but everything change when she saw a lot of dirt moving near of she; the little girl tried to run back to home, but she couldn´t, just like her dad a tongue took her, but she was taken by the middle of her body-SOMEBODY HEEEELP MEEE!

But no one couldn´t help her, even if someone listened that scream, the graboid open him neb and the children entry to his body by a painful process, she screamed, she pulled, but she died anyway, just like her dad.

-Oh boy; I really love my job.-said the graboid running of that place under the dirt with a smile on his face.

 **To be continued…**

 **Short again, but this is just like a diary comic, sooo I just don't care xD**

 **Please told me by a review if you liked :D**


End file.
